DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game/Boba Fett
Boba Fett is a character from the Star Wars film series, where he is a minor antagonist. He was featured in the first episode of DEATH BATTLE and it's remastered version, both times where he fought Samus Aran and lost. He appears as a playable character in DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game. Death Battle Information Background *Age: 35 (Cannon)/76 (Legends) *Height: 6'0" / 1.83 m *Weight: 172 lbs / 78.2 kg *Rank: Mandalore *Starship: Slave I *Homeworld: Kamino *Clone of Jango Fett *Widower to Sintas Vel *Father to Ailyn Vel Mandalorian Body Armor *Made of Mandalorian Iron *Micro energy field *Penetrating radar *Resists fire, poison, acid, & cold *360 degrees field of vision *Infrared sensor *Environmental filter *Can track 30+ targets at once *Retractable drinking straw Weaponry *EE-3 carbine rifle *Sacros K-11 blaster pistol *Concussion grenade launcher *Lightsabers *Wrist Gauntlets **Flame projector **Fibrecord whip **Wrist laser **Concussion rockets **Stun rockets Mitronomon Z-6 Jetpack *Hands-free *Up to one minute of flight *Max speed: 90 mph / 145 kph *Magnetic grappling hook *Anti-vehicle homing rocket Theme Animations *'Entrance:' Boba Fett uses his jetpack to land in the arena. *'Post-Round Taunt:' Twirls rifle in his fingertips. *'Victory:' Boba Fett twirls his rifle in his fingertips, points it at the fallen opponent, and then flies off. Quotes Entrance *"You've made a big mistake challenging me." *"You're gonna find out why I'm the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy." *"Right, apprehend the enemy. I'm on it." *"Things aren't gonna go your way this time, bitch!" - Against Samus. *"I got you right where I want you, Jedi!" - Against Luke Skywalker. *"Huh. Pilots who I can mount the heads of on my wall." - Against Fox or Bucky. *"I've seen droids tougher than you." - Against any robotic character. *"If I would've known this was a fist fight, I would've brought guns anyway." - Against Ryu. *"Nine-thousand big ones? What a deal!" - Against Ragna. Victory *"I better get paid good money for that." *"You're lucky there wasn't a bounty on your head." *"Don't be sad, pal. You never stood a chance." *"Maybe I should throw you into the Sarlacc." - Against Samus. *"Just another saber to add to my collection." - Against Luke Skywalker. *"You'd look even better as a rug in my pad." - Against Fox or Bucky. *"Just another waste of nuts and bolts." - Against any robotic character. *"You're a street fighter, I'm a one-man army. You do the math." - Against Ryu. *"Thanks for making me the richest bounty hunter in the galaxy." - Against Ragna. Results Screen *"There, there, little carbine rifle, it's all over now." *"I live on the legacy of Jango Fett. All my fallen opponents make it much easier." *"Things aren't so easy when you're not always jumping around, huh?" - To Samus. *"Now you're coming with me. Vader wants some father-son quality time with you, if you know what I mean." - To Luke Skywalker. *"I'm impressed. Not a single scratch on you, even after all I put you through." - To Robocop. *"I had to quit my Jedi hunt to take down a flying horse? This job really grinds me sometimes." - To Rainbow Dash. *"I'm guessing the term 'sly as a fox' never applied to you. Or maybe I'm just that good." - To Fox. *"And for the last time, you can NOT try on my jetpack!" - To Deadpool. *"I've noticed you also have a thing for very destructive weaponry. Looks like we'll get along just fine." - To Terminator. Category:DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game Playable Characters